The Cat That Changed Tigerclaw
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: Tigerclaw,he lied,murdured and cheated his was to leadership.But what if thing were different?What if someone changed him after he murdered Redtail?Yes!Her name is Crystalflower and their story will be unlike any other.TigerclawxOC.Many other pairings such as GoldenflowerxDarkstripe.Rated T for safety.Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but my OC Crystalflower.**

_Thunderclan_

Leader Bluestar- Blue-gray she-cat with tinges of silver around her muzzle

Deputy Tigerclaw- Big dark brown tabby tom with unusual long front claws

Medicine cat Yellowfang- Old dark gray she-cat with a scarred pushed in muzzle, formerly of Shadowclan

WARRIORS

Whitestorm- Big white tom Apprentice Sandpaw

Crystalflower- beautiful long-haired silver she-cat with black tabby stripes, Bright green eyes and a pointed muzzle and a beautiful voice

Goldenflower- Pale ginger coat

Darkstripe- sleek black and gray tabby tom Apprentice Dustpaw

Longtail- Pale tabby tom with large dark black stripes Apprentice Swiftpaw

Runningwind- Swift tabby tom

Willowpelt- Very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Fireheart- handsome ginger tom Apprentice Cinderpaw

Graystripe- long haired solid gray tom Apprentice Brackenpaw

APPRENTICES

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Dustpaw- Dark brown tabby tom

Swiftpaw- Black and white tom

Brackenpaw- Golden brown tabby tom

Cinderpaw- Dark gray she-cat

QUEENS

Frostfur- beautiful white coat with blue eyes.

Brindleface- Pretty tabby

Speckletail- pale tabby, oldest nursery queen

ELDERS

Halftail- Big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear- Gray tom with very small ears, oldest tom in Thunderclan

Patchpelt- Small black and white tom

One-eye- pale gray she-cat The oldert she-cat in Thunderclan, virtualy blind and deaf

Dappletail- Once pretty tortoiceshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader Nightstar- Old black tom

Deputy Cinderfur- Thin gray tom

Medicine cat Runningnose- Small gray and white tom

WARRIORS

Stumpytail- Brown tabby tom Apprentice Brownpaw

Wetfoot- Gray tabby tom Apprentice Oakpaw

Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom

QUEENS

Dawncloud- small tabby

Darkflower- black she-cat

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she-cat

ELDERS

Ashfur- thin gray tom

WINDCLAN

Leader Tallstar- A black and white tom with a very long tail

Deputy Deadfoot- black tom with a twisted foot

Medicine cat Barkface- brown tom with a small tail

WARRIORS

Mudclaw- mottled dark brown tom Apprentice Webpaw

Tornear- tabby tom Apprentice Runningpaw

Onewhisker- young tabby tom Apprentice Whitepaw

QUEENS

Ashfoot- Gray queen

Morningflower- Tortoiceshell

RIVERCLAN

Leader Crookedstar- A huge light colored tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy Leopardfur- Unusualy spotted golden tabby she-cat

Medicine cat Mudfur- Long haired light brown tom

WARRIORS

Stonefur- A gray tom with battle scarred ears Apprentice Shadepaw

Blackclaw- Smokey black tom Apprentice Heavypaw

Loudbelly- A dark brown tom Apprentice Silverpaw

Silverstream- a pretty slender silver tabby she-cat

Whiteclaw- A dark warrior


	2. Chapter 2

.The sun shone brightly in newleaf. The birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming and prey was pleantiful. It was the perfect day. Crystalflower stepped out of the warriors den and stretched out her legs. She breathed in the sweet scent of the damp morning, it had rained lightly last night so the plants were sparkling droplets of water. She looked across the clearing and saw Tigerclaw sitting beside highrock. She smiled at her old friend. When they were kits they would always play and wrestle even share fresh kill and sleep together. But when he got his mentor Thistleclaw they drifted apart. He also became colder. He still had the respect of his clanmates but Crystalflower didn't like the new Tigerclaw. She missed the old kind and playful Tigerclaw.

"Crystalflower!" Tigerclaw called.

Her ears pricked and she trotted over to her deputy. He looked at her with his amber eyes. Nowadays Crystalflower couldn't tell if he was glareing or if that was just his face. She missed the happy and care free Tigerclaw she knew as a kit.

"You, me, Runningwind and Willowpelt are going hunting near snakerocks." Crystalflower nodded and fallowed the patrol out of the tunnle and into the forest. When they got to their destination they just stood there looking over the rocks, hearing the faint hissing of adders.

"Let's split up," Willowpelt said. "Into pairs, one gets the left side, the other gets the right."

Runningwind nodded in agreement at the idea. "I'll go with you. Whitestorm would gut me if anything happened to his favorite she-cat." Runningwind teased and got into an attack crouch. Willowbreeze's ear tips turned pink and she giggled. Together the two friends walked off two the left of snakerocks. When Crystalflower turned to face Tigerclaw he was already walking.

"Come on." He growled. "I don't want to drag you back to camp for adder bite." Crystalflower felt hurt by that and ran up to catch him.

The two quietly crept along the rocks. Tigerclaw saw a mouse scurrying among the rocks. It hadn't noticed them yet. Tigerclaw dropped into the hunter's croutch and crept forward quietly. Crystalflower watched his expert crouch. When he was close enough he pounced. As expected he made the catch.

"Nice one." Crystalflower purred.

She then saw something move. It was an Adder and it was creeping up behind Tigerclaw who hadn't noticed. The snake slithered up to Tigerclaw's hindleg and opened it's mouth to bite him. With a growl Crystalflower pounced on it, quick as lightning. She sank her teeth into it. Tigerclaw whirled around, startled at the sudden noise. The snake lifted it's head and hissed at Crystalflower. Startled she shook the snake and hit it's head on a rock, killing it. It was a big one to, at least a meter long and it was a little heavy. At first Crystalflower expected a complement but what she got was,

"Perfect," Tigerclaw growled through the mouse. "All that noise must have alerted all the prey from here to fourtrees."

"Excuse me?" Crystalflower growled ofended and shocked. With a quick flip of her head, the dead adder wrapped it's self around Crystalflower's body, she dropped it's head and it hung limply from her neck. "I just saved your tail! This adder was about to take a chunk out of your leg and I don't even get a thanks?! You're such an ungreatful fox-heart now Tigerclaw." Crystalflower spat and walked passed him.

Her fur was on end and her ears were flat against her head. She heard Tigerclaw mutter something. Crystalflower pricked her ears and looked at Tigerclaw.

"What was that?" She asked as she walked up to the larger growled slightly and Crystalflower rolled her eyes. "This only proves my point, ungreatful fox-heart."

"Silence!" Tigerclaw hissed. He put the mouse down, sat and wrapped his tail around it, keeping it safe from preditors. He sighed. "Thank you for saving me and I'm sorry for snapping at you... and... I'm sorry for being so cold to you lately."

Crystalflower was amazed, this was more than she expected. "Tigerclaw-" Crystalflower began.

"But don't let that got to your head." Tigerclaw growled, ear tips starting to turn slightly pink.

Crystalflower licked the scar across the bridge of Tigerclaw's nose. "Don't worry Tigerclaw, I won't tell anyone that the big bad kitty said I'm sorry." Crystalflower purred in amusement and went back to hunting.

As time went by Tigerclaw caught two more mice and a squirrel while Crystalflower caught a shrew. They met up with Willowpelt and Runningwind both of which caught a good amount of prey. They were impressed when they saw the adder wrapped around her body.

"I...uhh... might need a little help getting it off." Crystalflower said, feeling embarrassed.

"I'll help with that when we get back to camp." Willowpelt said. Crystalflower nodded her thanks and the patrol walked back to camp.

When they all got back to camp Willowpelt helped Crystalflower unwrap the adder from her body. Once it was off she gave to Crystalflower.

"All of the queens and elders have been fed, you can eat it yourself, although you might want to share it with a cat or two. Not me though, I don't think adder would agree with me." Willowpelt purred in amusement. She then grabbed a rabbit off the fresh kill pile and went over to share it with Whitestorm. Crystalflower smiled at the two lovers.

She turned her head and saw the two newest warriors of the clan.

"Fireheart! Graystripe! Would you like to share with me?" The two turned their heads in suprise.

"I mean no disrespect Crystalflower but why?" Fireheart asked politely.

Crystalflower smiled. "I always share fresh kill with new warriors. I feel that it's a good way to get to know them and perhaps gain a new friend or two."

The two dipped their heads in respect and settled down to eat. They stretched the creature out so that they all had a section of the adder. When Crystalflower sank her teeth into it and tasted it's flesh she had to admit, it wasn't that bad. It wasn't a mouse or a vole but it was pretty good. As they sharred the prey Crystalflower decided to start a conversation.

"Have any she-cats caught your eye yet?" She asked with amusement in her voice.

Graystripe shrugged. "Not yet but kits are on the way."

Fireheart nodded in agreement. "I guess I never thought about it that much."

"There's always Sandpaw and Mousefur." Crystalflower reason, taking another bite of adder. Fireheart laughed.

"The day Sandpaw says one nice thing to me is the Day Brokenstar comes running into camp saying he loves me." The joke made Graystripe Purr in amusement.

"And I don't think anyone could even work up the courage to serriously ask Mousefur to even share a mouse." Graystripe joked.

Crystalflower smirked and got up. She grabbed a mouse from the fresh kill pile and walked up to Longtail.

"Hey Longtail." Crystalflower smiled at the young warrior.

"Hello Crystalflower." Longtail said friendlily.

"I heard that a certain young tom once sneeked Catmint when he was an apprentice."

Longtail's eyes widened. "You won't tell anyone will you?" He asked.

Crystalflower shook her head. "I won't, if you take this," she nudged the mouse towards Longtail "Over there." Crystalflower pointed towards Mousefur. Longtail sighed in deafeat and walked over to join Mousefur.

The two toms were purring in amusement when Crystalflower came back over. As the three finished the adder they had developed a small friendship. Crystalflower enjoyed the rest of her day and soon the stars were shining brightly in the sky. Soon Crystalflower was sleeping in her nest, near the center of the warriors den.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I am very thankful for your support. Every review I get I feel very happy. The fact I got so many reviews in such a short amount of time makes me insanely happy. Thank you to all of you and Moondust here's your cookie.**

The next day Crystalflower was grooming her beautiful long fur in the light of the day when she saw Fireheart and Graystripe walk out of Bluestar's den. They were heading for the exit. Crystalflower caught them before they could leave.

"Where are you going? Did you get in trouble?" Crystalflower asked, genuinely concerned.

"We are going to bring Windclan back home." Fireheart announced proudly.

Crystalflower purred her congratulations. "Say hello to my friend Ashfoot for me." The two nodded and bolted out of camp.

"May Starclan go with you!" Crystalflower called after the two. Their youth and determination reminded her of herself when she was taken by Twolegs. She was out hunting by the twolegs nest as an apprentice when she was put into some sort of hard prison. No matter how hard she tried she could not break the bars. When she was let go she was put into what must have been the largest twoleg nest ever. Her color was made out of a shiny gold material and it had shiny blue stones in it. They fed her some kind of pink met wrapped in red crispy meat. Crystalflower had to admit that it was delicious. She learned a lot about twolegs during the season that she was there. When she finally escaped she remembered running back to camp. At first her clanmates were aggressive because they didn't recognize how much she had grown. Once they realized who she was they were all happy to see their missing clanmate. She could remember exactly how Tigerclaw reacted.

FLASHBACK

_"Tigerpaw I'm back!" Crystalpaw said with joy as she ran to her old friend._

_"Who are you?" Tigerpaw growled._

_"I-It's me. Crystalpaw. Don't you remember me Tigerpaw?" Crystalpaw asked, shocked at the toms aggression towards her._

_"It's not Tigerpaw anymore its Tigerclaw." Tigerclaw hissed._

_"You got your warrior name? That's fantastic!" Crystalflower cheered happily and nuzzled her best friend purring. He pulled away as if someone threw fox dung at his face._

_"Stop treating me like a kit!" Tigerclaw growled._

_"What?" Crystalpaw asked. Hurt by the tom's harsh tone._

_"You're the age of a warrior and you let yourself get captured by twolegs and become a kittypet? This clan needs warriors, not weak mouths to feed." Tigerclaw sneered._

_"What has Thistleclaw turned you into?" Crystalpaw's voice shook. The one stone hanging from the collar she wore jingled as she shook._

_"Thistleclaw has made me strong." Tigerclaw hissed. "He made me into one of the most respected warriors of all the clans." Tigerclaw growled, unsheathing his long claws and holding his head up proudly._

_"No..." Crystalpaw whispered, loud enough for Tigerclaw to hear. "He has turned you into a monster." Tears began to stream down Crystalpaw's face. She ran away from Tigerclaw and into the apprentice's den. She cried and cried._

END OF FLASHBACK

Crystalflower sighed. Even when she finally got that collar off and got her warrior name Tigerclaw didn't show any real enthusiasm. He just called her name like she was just any other apprentice getting her warrior name. Crystalflower shook the bad memories from her head and decided to visit the nursery. Frostfur had always been there for her, giving advice and comforting her when she was thinking about bad memories between her and Tigerclaw. Walking into the nursery Crystalflower was greeted by the calming scent of milk. The white furred queen picked up her head. Crystalflower purred as her kits scrambled over her. Crystalflower purred in amusement. Frostfur gave her a look that said 'shut up and help me' which Crystalflower thought was hilarious.

"Who are you?" A little dark gray she-kit asked blue eyes wide and innocent.

"I've seen you around camp but I don't know your name." Her brother, a little golden brown tabby tom said as he sat next to his sister.

"My name is Crystalflower." She purred with amusement and affection down at the little kits. Crystalflower loved kits. When a queen needed a bit of peace and quiet Crystalflower was always more than happy to play with the kits or tell them stories or just hang out and talk, if they could sit still for more than two seconds. "Maybe you want to come outside and play?"

The kits automatically ran out of the nursery to play. Crystalflower and Frostfur purred in amusement. The silver tabby she-cat trotted over to the kits. The two little ones began to attack her. Crystalflower fell over and laughed as the batted her with their soft paws. After a little bit Crystalflower gently knocked the kits off of her and began to tickle them.

Tigerclaw was walking out of camp with Darkstripe and Longtail behind to talk and then hunt when he heard the kits laughing louder than normal. He stopped and when he looked he saw Crystalflower tickling Cinderkit and Brackenkit. For once in a long time Tigerclaw looked at Crystalflower as herself and not just another warrior. He saw her bright green eyes sparkle with amusement as she tickled the kits. He finally realized how kind and caring she was to every cat and how her long, shiny and soft fur moved in the breeze.

"Everything alright Tigerclaw?" Darkstripe asked, snapping Tigerclaw out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine." Tigerclaw growled. The two toms fallowed him out, surprised by his sudden ferocity.

Cinderkit and Brackenkit laughed and laughed as Crystalflower tickled them. When tears of laughter began to run down their cheeks Crystalflower stopped. The kits staggered to their paws, still giggling.

"Why don't you two head back to the nursery and rest?" Crystalflower suggested. The two kits nodded, smiling and they staggered into the nursery.

Crystalflower smiled as the two walked into the den. She really wanted kits. Oh how she wanted kits. But she was patient and she would wait for the right tom to come. Suddenly a wave of muddy water washed over her. Crystalflower leaped in surprise. When she landed her silver pelt with black tabby stripes was dripping with muddy water. Crystalflower looked in the direction of where it came from. She saw Goldenflower, her paws in the puddle and an obviously fake sorry expression on her face.

"Crystalflower I am so sorry." Goldenflower said, obviously lying.

_ If you weren't my clanmate you would be sorry. _Crystalflower thought to herself.

"I was just going to go wish Tigerclaw luck on his hunting trip. I guess I missed him."Goldenflower said walking away, snickering.

Crystalflower stomped over towards the thorn barrier where Whitestorm was waiting for cats for the border patrol when he saw the angry, wet and dirty she-cat stomping towards him. Whitestorm was slightly frightened. It takes a lot to get Crystalflower angry and most cats knew to keep their distance when she was this angry.

"I'm going to wash off by the Riverclan border, tell Bluestar that if she asks." Crystalflower told Whitestorm and she stomped out of camp.

_Why does she do this? What did I ever do to her? _Crystalflower thought as she walked towards the border. Crystalflower saw the sparkling water of the river that bordered Thunderclan and Riverclan. The sparkling water made her fur lied flat. Slowly she placed her paws into the water. It wasn't too bad, just a little cold. Taking a deep breath Crystalflower plunged into the water. The water was cold but refreshing. Once she was sure she could not longer hold her breath she reached the surface and filled her lungs with air. Crystalflower swam over to shore and gave her pelt a good shake.

Crystalflower looked over onto Riverclan territory. She figured as long as she was here she might as well mark the borders. Once that was done she walked out into the forest. Looking up at the trees Crystalflower stared in wonder at the beauty of the red, orange and yellow colors. There was a sudden rustling of leaves. When Crystalflower turned around she saw Darkstripe with a chaffinch between his paws.

"Good catch Darkstripe." Crystalflower said as she walked over.

The tom jumped slightly but then bowed his head in respect to the older warrior. She then saw Longtail and Tigerclaw. Both of which caught a good haul. Longtail smiled kindly and Tigerclaw…well… he wasn't smiling but at least he wasn't glaring.

"Is it okay if I walk back with you guys?" Crystalflower asked politely, looking at Tigerclaw, knowing he was the one who would decide. He nodded his head and together the four began to walk back to camp. Crystalflower walked between Tigerclaw and Longtail.

"So Longtail how was it with Mousefur?" Crystalflower asked.

"Uhhh… everything was fine." Longtail muttered.

"Mousefur?" Darkstripe asked.

"I didn't know you liked her." Tigerclaw said, amusement lingering in his voice.

"SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!" Longtail growled angrily, as much as he could through a mouthful of prey.

"Could I mentor one of your kits?" Crystalflower asked, barely able to keep a steady voice from how funny the situation was. Darkstripe was chuckling and Tigerclaw looked like he was biting hard on the prey to keep from laughing.

Longtail suddenly smiled. "Well I'm not the only one. I've seen new warriors and apprentices at gatherings ogling over a certain long-haired silver she-cat with black stripes and green eyes."He teased and Crystalflower's ear tips turned so red they might just burst into flames.

"Alright, alright you got me." Crystalflower said. Still feeling embarrassed. Longtail and Darkstripe started to laugh and even Tigerclaw started to chuckled. Finalythe cats made back to camp, still laughing a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank all my reviewers. I'm sorry if events are out of order. Wish me luck in this story.**

Crystalflower's eyes fluttered open. It was morning and the light was shining right in her face, making her squint. Careful not to wake up any of the other warriors she quietly tiptoed out of the warrior's den. Crystalflower stretched and parted her jaws in a huge yawn. She saw Tigerclaw sitting in the shadow of the Highrock with other warriors, sorting out patrols. Crystalflower padded over to the large dark brown tabby tom and offered him a friendly smile. She noticed his lips start to twitch up into the tiniest smile, which made her smile grow bigger.

"Crystalflower, you will join me, Whitestorm, Runningwind and Sandpaw to patrol the Riverclan borders." Tigerclaw said his voice slightly softer when he spoke to her.

Crystalflower dipped her head in respect. She was getting her friend back! Crystalflower walked next to Tigerclaw, her fur radiating happiness. Tigerclaw kept staring ahead, head held high and a frown on his face. She missed Tigerclaw's smile.

"Do you remember when we were new apprentices? I was seeing if I could catch a fish at the Riverclan border and a certain dark brown tabby thought it would be funny if he pushed me in." Crystalflower looked at Tigerclaw, she spoke like she was accusing him but her eyes sparkled with happiness when she saw Tigerclaw's whiskers twitch with amusement.

"Sorry about that." Tigerclaw muttered, whiskers still twitching.

"Don't worry, I got my revenge." Crystalflower purred. Tigerclaw's whiskers stopped twitching.

"When did you get back at me?" He asked, eyes narrowing at her, in a mock aggressive way.

"Who do you think put mousebile in your mouse that day?" Crystalflower asked, purring so loud it hurt her throat.

"That was you?" Tigerclaw asked, shocked.

Crystalflower couldn't so much as nod her head, she was purring so hard.

"Do you have any idea how that tasted?" Tigerclaw growled, but his eyes still shined with amusement.

Before Crystalflower could respond she heard battle yowls in the distance. Her fur bristled and Tigerclaw snarled. The patrol immediately headed towards the Riverclan border, where the battle was taking place. Crystalflower never really liked to fight. She preferred to use words rather than claws, but when it came to a fight she would shred every cat she could get her claws on. Crystalflower raced out to the battlefield right next to Tigerclaw.

Crystalflower pounced on the first Riverclan cat she saw. That cat happened to be Leopardfur. Crystalflower sank her claws into the Riverclan deputy's back and bit her shoulder. The other she-cat reared and fell over backwards. Crystalflower wiggled out from underneath the spotted she-cat and barred her teeth. Leopardfur leaped towards Crystalflower but she easily dodged. When it came to speed and agility Crystalflower could easily rival a Windclan cat.

Leopardfur tried to swipe at Crystalflower's muzzle but the Thunderclan she-cat was too quick. Crystalflower got up on her hind legs but before she could slam down Leopardfur rammed her head into her chest and knocked her over. Leopardfur ran her hind legs over Crystalflower's belly as she bit at her throat, not trying to kill her but trying to make her surrender. Yowling in pain Crystalflower kicked Leopardfur off of her. Crystalflower quickly leapt towards Leopardfur with her claws out. Leopardfur put her hind legs out and threw Crystalflower over her head… and over the side of the gorge.

Crystalflower yowled in panic and sank her claws into the edge. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a Riverclan warrior fall down into the rushing water below. Crystalflower yowled in fear and scrambled to try and get out of the gorge but she couldn't get a good grip. Looking up she saw several heads poke out from over the edge. Tigerclaw's eyes widened with worry.

"Hold on Crystalflower!" Tigerclaw called down to her.

"Trust me! I wasn't even thinking of letting go!" Crystalflower called up in near hysterics.

Then Tigerclaw did something no cat thought he would have done. He jumped! He sank his long claws into the side of the gorge and began to carefully climb down towards Crystalflower. He saw her green eyes shine in amazement and fear. Tigerclaw carefully but swiftly climbed towards Crystalflower. Her heart was pounding and now she was sure they were both going to fall.

**Tigerclaw P.O.V**

Tigerclaw climbed down towards Crystalflower. His heart raced as she slipped and then scrambled back to her original spot. Tigerclaw then saw an image of Crystalflower being carried away by twolegs. Then suddenly the scene switched to her falling into the water. Her paw sticking out from the surface, reaching for help.

_No, _Tigerclaw thought. _I've already lost her once. That was one time to many and I'm not going to lose her again. _Tigerclaw made up his mind. He had been cold to her and she did not deserve that. He decided now he would save her or join her in her fate in the white foaming water below. Tigerclaw sank his teeth into Crystalflower's scruff and began to pull her up. Crystalflower dug her claws into the rock as she climbed up after Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw slowly clawed his way up to the top of the gorge and finally Crystalflower climbed up as well. Crystalflower collapsed onto the ground, shaking and panting.

Tigerclaw caught his breath and then glared at Leopardfur. Her eyes held quite a few emotions, sorrow that Whiteclaw had died, anger at Graystripe, shame for accidently kicking Crystalflower over the edge and admiration for Tigerclaw at the fact that he was willing to climb down the sheer cliffs of the gorge to save her.

"This battle is over." Tigerclaw growled. Leopardfur met his amber eyes with her own.

"Yes, it is." She snarled and whirled around, signaling her clanmates to fallow her.

Tigerclaw nodded to the Windclan warriors and walked over to a trembling Crystalflower. He gently nudged her to her feet.

"Come on," he said, his voice softer then pigeon feathers. "Let's go home."

CRYSTALFLOWER P.O.V

Crystalflower got to her feet and timidly walked into the line of trees, her clanmates by her side. Crystalflower was timid the entire way back to camp, she was acting like Ravenpaw. Once finally back at camp she saw Yellowfang come out of the medicine cat den herbs clasped in her jaws. Once Yellowfang saw the trembling tabby she-cat she nosed her to the medicine cat den.

"Which one hurts the most?" Yellowfang asked, sniffing Crystalflower's pelt.

"T-t-the one on my shoulder." Crystalflower stuttered.

Yellowfang quickly fixed Crystalflower's wounds and then gave her some poppy seeds.

"You've had quite the scare. Eat these and try to go to sleep." Yellowfang gave Crystalflower five poppy seeds and Crystalflower tentatively ate them.

As time rolled by Crystalflower couldn't fall asleep. She still seemed to feel like she was falling. Her claws still ached slightly from holding onto the rock. Crystalflower began to tremble like a withering leaf in the leaf-fall breeze. Finally she fell into a restless sleep, filled with nightmares.

TIGERCLAW P.O.V

Tigerclaw marched angrily out of Bluestar's den. Fireheart and Graystripe were getting Apprentices? Before Longtail no doubt! There were plenty of other warriors without an apprentice, him for one, and Runningwind, Mousefur, Goldenflower, Willowpelt and Crystalflower. Speaking of which where was the silver tabby?

"Tigerclaw," Yellowfang called. Tigerclaw turned his head and saw the elderly dark gray she-cat walking towards him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Tigerclaw said no emotion in his voice.

He fallowed the former Shadowclan cat into the medicine cat den. He saw Crystalflower lying in a nest. The moonlight shone in from outside and made her pelt shine. Tigerclaw noticed she was twitching in her sleep furiously. He could hear whimpers and watched her body shake.

"What's wrong with her?" Tigerclaw asked, disguising his worry with curiosity.

"She's been having nightmares all day. I can't give her and more poppy seeds without risking her health."

"And this includes me because…?" Tigerclaw asked.

"You saved her from the gorge you can save her from these nightmares." Yellowfang said and nosed him into the nest.

"I'm not a Queen." Tigerclaw growled at Yellowfang.

"Fine you can be a King. Now stay here, I'm going to collect some yarrow. I expect to see you still here." Without another word Yellowfang turned and left.

Tigerclaw glanced down at Crystalflower who was now shaking violently. Unsure of what to do Tigerclaw carefully shifted towards Crystalflower. Crystalflower subconsciously sifted towards Tigerclaw, like she was in front of a fox and was looking to Tigerclaw for protection.

"Tigerclaw…" Crystalflower whimpered, getting Tigerclaw's attention. "Hold on… don't fall." Tigerclaw realized that she was dreaming about the events of today except he was the one in danger.

Crystalflower's eyes flew open and she gasped in panic. Crystalflower panted and fear still clung to her. She saw Tigerclaw sitting next to her and her eyes began to leak tears.

"Tigerclaw…promise me you won't ever leave. Don't ever scare me like that again." Crystalflower panted, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry." Tigerclaw said, surprised that he suddenly knew what he was doing. He felt like his mother Leopardfoot was giving him advice. "I-I'm not going anywhere." Tigerclaw stuttered.

Crystalflower buried her face into Tigerclaw's fur and got as close as possible, like if she didn't he would disappear. Tigerclaw stuttered a little more in embarrassment but finally sighed and wrapped his tail around her and rested his chin on the back of her neck. Soon Crystalflower settled into a calm sleep. Soon Tigerclaw felt his eyelids droop and he fell asleep.

When Tigerclaw opened his eyes he was in the forest where the trees were slimy and the stars didn't shine through. Tigerclaw's fur bristled and he put his guard up. He trained here nearly every night. A growl rose in his throat.

"My apprentice, why are you on edge?" A voice asked behind Tigerclaw.

He turned around and saw the gray and white cat he knew once a long time ago. He was probably the greatest warrior Tigerclaw had ever known.

"Hello Thistleclaw." Tigerclaw growled.


	5. Chapter 5

** Thank you to all who have reviewed! I own nothing but Crystalflower.**

Thistleclaw circled his former apprentice. The senior warrior bristled and unsheathed his claws. Dropping into an attack crouch Tigerclaw barred his teeth and growled. Thistleclaw chuckled.

"Why so tense Tigerclaw?" Thistleclaw purred. He seemed truly amused at Tigerclaw's weariness.

"We're training aren't we?" Tigerclaw snarled and started raking his claws across the mucky ground.

"Oh no Tigerclaw." Thistleclaw purred.

"Than why am I here?" Tigerclaw asked, staring in disgust at his surroundings.

"We're going to talk." Thistleclaw said, sitting in front of Tigerclaw. His tail was curled around his paws, fur as slick as the trees in the forest.

"About what? What could be so important that we wouldn't train?" Tigerclaw growled.

In a flash Thistleclaw pounced on Tigerclaw, pinning him down. Tigerclaw struggled but couldn't get up. Thistleclaw sank his claws into Tigerclaw's shoulder. He starred into Tigerclaw's eyes with nothing but rage.

"What were you thinking?" Thistleclaw snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Tigerclaw yelled back, trying to get up.

"You almost died trying to save some pathetic she cat! You would have thrown all we have worked for away! Killing that tiny red tailed rat would have been for nothing!" Thistleclaw snarled.

"I didn't die! I saved a clan mate! What's the problem?" Tigerclaw snarled.

"You are throwing away being clan leader if you waste your time with some stupid she-cat!" Thistleclaw snarled. Tigerclaw remained still.

"If you can't get your priorities strait, I will remove your little distraction. There won't be anything left to join Starclan! Perhaps after I kill her I'll throw her over the gorge."

Yowling in rage and with new found strength Tigerclaw pushed Thistleclaw off of him and slammed him into the ground. Tigerclaw pinned him down. He starred into Thistleclaw's amber eyes with his own. Tigerclaw was truly angry. He…Tigerclaw he was probably more furious in this moment then he had ever been. He sank his claws into Thistleclaw's shoulders until he felt bone.

"You touch her and you will have the fight of your life." Tigerclaw snarled. Thistleclaw purred in amusement.

"Why don't you prove to me that you aren't going soft?" Thistleclaw challenged, teasing his former apprentice.

"Fine!" Tigerclaw hissed and let his former mentor up.

"I have a plan to lure Bluestar to the thunderpath. You always said it should have been Bluestar on that thunderpath instead of Snowfur. Well, your wish hall soon be granted. I just have to wait for the right moment." Tigerclaw grinned.

Thistleclaw smiled and purred darkly. "Excellent." With a swish of his tail Tigerclaw woke up.

Tigerclaw gazed around the medicine cat den. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. Tigerclaw gazed down at Crystalflower who was sleeping soundlessly. Her lips were pulled up in a smile and her breath was slow and steady. Tigerclaw smiled to himself. She was alright, not a scratch. She was a great friend.

He now realized that she was always his friend. No matter how hard he pushed she would always come back with a smile. He couldn't help but be amazed; he had been a real pain in the tail. But no matter what she would always be kind, gentle and find the good in him where he was his darkest.

Tigerclaw heard a growl. Startled he looked worriedly down at Crystalflower. Had Thistleclaw visited her in her dreams? Tigerclaw smiled when he realized it was simply her stomach. Tigerclaw choked back a purr and walked out of the medicine cat den to go grab some breakfast. He grabbed a fat looking squirrel from the freshkill pile and walked back into the medicine cat den. Crystalflower had woken up. She looked at Tigerclaw and smiled. She licked her lips hungrily.

"My favorite. You remembered!" Crystalflower smiled. Tigerclaw settled down next to her.

"I should know what me best friend's favorite food is." Tigerclaw smirked.

Crystalflower smiled and brushed her muzzle against his with a purr. Tigerclaw purred in return and began to eat the squirrel with her. Crystalflower seemed to be the happiest she-cat in the world. Once they finished Tigerclaw escorted Crystalflower outside. The two sat in the clearing.

Crystalflower sat down next to Tigerclaw, smiling like an idiot. She saw a little tuft of fur sticking up on Tigerclaw's head. Crystalflower found it quite funny and groomed it back into place. Tigerclaw jumped but relaxed. He noticed Crystalflower's pelt looking scruffy. He gently dragged his tongue over Crystalflower's soft silver fur. Crystalflower purred slightly and began to groom Tigerclaw. As the two shared tongues other cats began to wake up. They whispered to each other, happy that the two cats were finally friends again. Tigerclaw couldn't help but smile slightly. She was his friend again.

His face then turned to a frown. He was supposed to kill Bluestar. What would happen if Crystalflower found out? Tigerclaw shoved those thoughts away and just focused on the fact that he had gotten his best friend back.

** Sorry for the shortness. More reviews=more updates. I love you all.**


End file.
